The Lost Princess
by Kyoko95
Summary: This story is about the princess of Balance, the child of the tree of Harmony. Let's see how Twilight and her friends deal with another princess of Equestria when Celestia etrusts them with the job of showing her how to live in this modern pony age. Rated T for language, may change later on, based on peoples comments on the language used.
1. Characaters

MLP OC's

Name: Misty Sun

Coat: Silver

Mane/Tail: Crimson and black

Eye: Ice Blue

Cutie Mark: A ying yang version of the Sun and Moon

Race: Alicorn

Name: Night Star

Coat: Pink

Mane/Tail: Turquoise

Eye: green

Cutie Mark: Shooting Star

Race: Unicorn


	2. Chapter 1

Now remember the only thing i own are my OC's i don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.

* * *

Over a thousand years ago, in the Crystal Empire, before Nightmare Moon was locked away in the moon, there was another Princess of Equestria. She was the original Princess of the Crystal Empire, although over the years she disappeared from history books everywhere, not because she was forgotten, but to protect should King Sombre ever return.

Many know of how King Sombre was defeated, by the Crystal heart, but know one remembers just how it was created. Many believe it to be made from the emotions like love in the hearts of the ponies of the Crystal Empire, but there had to be a spark of a sort in order to create it.

That spark was created by that long lost princess, whose name has all but faded away. But not for long, for she is coming back, as to when? No one knows, except the Princess Celestia and Luna. For those two had been the best of friends with this list princess.

* * *

I know it's short but this is just the beginning of the Legend of this Lost Princess.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own My Little Pony! Only my oc's

* * *

The past…..

A pale silver alicorn mare ran through the streets of the Crystal Empire, toward the castle, the sun shining bright behind her. Sunlight glinting off of her shoes and silvery crown that sat upon her head, and held down some of her obsidian and crimson mane, which matched her tail. Her hooves thundered over the ground loudly, ponies moved out of her way, lest they be trampled.

A darkness was spreading across the Crystal Empire, slowly but steadily. The mare had sent a letter to the Princess's Celestia and Luna, but she was afraid that they would not come in time in order to help save not only this Empire but her own daughter Night Star, who was just a young filly who hadn't gotten her cutie mark as of yet.

She prayed to the stars up above that they would get there in time in order to help her save her people. She may be a princess, but to her, nothing is more important than saving her daughter as of that moment as she slammed the doors of the castle open with her magic, energy crackling around her. As the Princess of Balance, she had a job to do, to keep the world in balance.

She froze when she saw her daughter cowering in a corner, as the young filly's own father laughed aloud, an insane look glittering in his eerie green eyes. Dark energy surrounding the stallion, this stallion was known as Sombre, but he preferred King Sombre as he has become consumed by his lust for power and immortality. To think this lust for power started out as an innocent wanting of living forever with the love of his life, the very Alicorn who was there to stop him. This Alicorn, the wife of Sombre, and mother of Night Star, is known as Princess Misty Sun.

Her daughter Night Star is also a princess, not because of her race, since she is a unicorn like her father, but because of her mother. But there is supposed to be a young prince to come soon, but alas this prince will not grow up with his father, if he manages to survive this battle his mother is about to partake in, since he is still but a tiny spec in his mother's womb.

"Stop this Sombre! Why do you do this?! This quest for power will not end well!" she screamed as she sent a blast of white magic at Sombre, who blocked it with a wall of dark crystals. She spread her large silvery wings and flew up into the air, her horn surrounding by her magic, which was white at the moment. Sombre growled at her, and sent out a blast of his own magic, which was a sickly greenish-black in color, to which she blocked with a white barrier.

Unbeknownst to Sombre, his daughter Night Star was skirting around behind him, and heading toward a small diamond encrusted crystal table. The table had been a wedding gift from Luna and Celestia. Misty Sun let out a streak of white magic, hitting Sombre in the chest, before she flew out the window, in hopes of drawing him out. Sombre followed her by teleporting outside, to the very edge of the center square. Celestia and Luna arrived seconds later, and flew straight toward Sombre, since they knew of Misty Sun's plan to end this darkness…at least for a thousand years, give or take a few centuries of course.

While Celestia and Luna fought Sombre, Misty Sun summoned a beautiful heart shaped crystal and summoned up the love that her people felt for her and her daughter in order to give the stone power, but Sombre saw her before she could finish the spell and leapt at her. Alas he missed and she flew back into the castle on swift silver wings and landed just next to the table that her daughter was hiding under.

She brought the heart up in front of her and cast the final piece of the spell, just as her daughter came out from under the table, and as Sombre teleported inside the castle. As the spell took place, she could feel her magic draining away, even as Sombre was slowly destroyed, banished to the darkest pits of hell.

This spell had a drawback though, because as her magic drained her body slowly turned to that of stone, and she was not the only one in that room to turn to stone, her daughter also turned to stone. "I'm sorry," that was the last thing she said before her and her daughters bodies became solid stone, even the child with her womb froze and stopped growing.

Luna let out a cry of anguish when she saw that her closest friend, and the foal she once helped take care of, turn to stone. Even Celestia shed tears at the sight of Misty Sun and Night Star encased in stone. "Dear Sister, we must move them before the rest of her spell takes hold of the Crystal Empire, otherwise Equestria will lose more than just one princess," Celestia said as her magic wrapped around the statuette of young Night Star, lifting it up slowly. Luna stood, wiping her eyes, "Your right" she said as her own magic enveloped the statuette of Misty Sun.

The two sisters flew out of the Crystal Empire, toward their castle, just at the other side of the Everfree forest. Once landing they set the two statues inside the garden, so that Misty Sun and Night Star could still feel the light of the sun and moon.

* * *

Many years have passed since then, and with it the coming of Nightmare Moon. After Celestia sealed Nightmare Moon inside the moon, she took the statues of Misty Sun and Night Star and placed them in the gardens of her new home, Canterlot.

What Celestia did not know is that there was life inside the statues, albeit frozen in time until the time when the Crystal Empire would return, and with it the return of not only King Sombre, but the return of the Lost Princess and her daughter.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

I have no ownership over My Little Pony, Hasbro does though, those lucky dogs

* * *

Sunlight shone down on two statues that stood in the center of the maze like garden of Canterlot Castle. The larger of the statues started to shake and crack as a certain Empire appeared back in Equestria. The statue shattered, a silver colored alicorn mare slid to the ground in a heap. She slowly stood on shaky legs and glanced at the smaller statue as it to also shake and cracked until it shattered to reveal a small pink filly. The little filly was indeed young, for she still did not have her cutie mark.

The silver alicorn nuzzled the filly's cheek and spread her large wings and flew up slightly, to just above the tops of the maze in order to get a better sight of their surroundings. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was not in the Crystal Empire, but in and unknown castle garden. "Momma? Where is auntie Celestia and Auntie Luna?" the young filly asked in a soft voice.

The mare landed next to her daughter, "Night Star, I do not yet know my little one, but let us go and search around and see what and who we can find?" She asked as she set her daughter on her back with her magic. She once again flew up into the air and toward a pair of open balcony doors. She landed just inside of the doors, and froze as a pair of guards pointed their spears at the two. "Halt! Who are you and what is it you are doing in Canterlot Castle?" A male guard with a white coat and a cobalt blue tail said in a voice that was filled with authority.

The silver alicorn blinked at the guards, and tilted her head to the side gently, shielding them from seeing her daughter who was cowering on her back. "Who do you think you are that you can talk like that to a Princess of Equestria!?" She said in a voice she called her 'Royal Voice'. The took a step back just as a set of large doors were thrown open to reveal the one and only Princess Luna, whose eyes widened at the sight of her long lost friend. "Misty Sun!" Luna yelled as she ran down the hall toward the silver alicorn, throwing her hooves around the mare, "I have missed you so, and so as Celestia. Now where is that adorable little daughter of yours? Is she here as well?" Luna asked in a single breath.

"I'm right here Auntie Luna," the small pink filly said as she jumped from her mother's back and into Luna's hooves, who hugged her tightly. "It is good to see you again Luna…..i need to speak with both you and Celestia, because if I'm back it means that the Crystal Empire and he is back as well, which will not be good for Equestria." Luna nodded and turned back to the doors that she had come out of, which actually led to the throne room and trotted over to the doors, after placing Night Star on her back.

The two guards stood gaping after this new princess, they had never heard of a Princess Misty Sun, but they do remember a pair of statues in the Canterlot Gardens that resembled the two ponies that now were heading toward the throne room of Canterlot Castle.

Sitting on a large golden throne sat a beautiful white Alicorn, with a multi colored mane and tail and a sun cutie Mark. This Alicorn was the one and only Princess Celestia. Celestia's eyes widened at the sight of Misty Sun and Night Star, she stood up and walked over to them. "Oh my dear Misty Sun, how I have missed you, and my darling little niece Night Star" Celestia said, her face may have been calm, but the others could her the pain and sadness in her voice.

Misty Sun wrapped her hooves around Celestia's neck and hugged her tightly, pressing her cheek against hers. "And I have missed you my dear Celestia, and you as well Luna." She said in her own pain stricken voice. Tears pricked at Misty Sun's azure colored eyes, at the same time as Celestia broke down and let out tears as she hugged her tighter. "I'm just glad your back, both you and Night Star" She said softly.

Misty Sun let out a soft sigh, "Celestia? Luna? If I am back that means my spell has worn off, and both the Crystal Empire and King Sombre is back. We must put a stop to him once and for all before he gains to much power. Now where is the crystal heart?" She asked as she looked at the princesses of the Day and of the Night. The two looked down and sighed, but it was Luna who spoke up, "It is still in the Crystal Empire…I fear that it may not be easy finding it. And if what you say is true then we must ask for aid from the current wielders of the Elements of Harmony, I do believe a single letter telling them to meet us at the border should do it? Am I right dear sister?"

Celestia nodded and went over to an oaken table that had many pieces of parchment along with inkwells and quills ready to use. She picked up a quill with her magic as she made a piece of parchment lay down before her on the table and an inkwell next to the parchment. She quickly wrote out a letter to her dear student Twilight and her friends asking for their aid in their now most pressing problem. A problem that if not solve could mean the end of Equestria as they knew it.

A soft sigh escaped Misty Sun as she looked up at the windows that filled the throne room of Canterlot Castle. "But who will watch over Night Star? She is far to young to come with us, and I will not put her in danger. I'm not even sure if I have enough strength to be of much help to be honest." She said in a slightly dejected voice. Luna tilted her head to the side before smiling, "Why don't we take her to PonyVille and just pick up the holders of the Elements of Harmony there?" she suggested, to which Celestia quickly agreed. "That is indeed a good idea dear sister."

Misty Sun thought it over and nodded in agreement, "Alright we shall do that, now let us be off, for I do not want to let Sombre to get any stronger than he already is right now, even if he is in a kind of spirit form." She said with a soft smile on her face as she trotted out of the Throne Room, Luna and Celestia not far behind, with Night Star sitting on Luna's back.


End file.
